


My heart jumps around when I'm alluded to

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Peter is 20 years old in this fiction, Seduction, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Tony is with Bruce tinkering in the lab in the early morning hours when he gets a call from Peter.“Daddy!” Peter’s voice comes through FRIDAY’s speakers, high and breathless. Bruce’s whole face goes pink and he determinedly avoids looking at Tony.





	My heart jumps around when I'm alluded to

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: masturbation, seduction, drugged  
>  **Tw:** recreational drug use (MDMA), dubcon re:drug use  
> Also there's daddy kink. Peter's 20 years old in this fictional work

Tony is with Bruce tinkering in the lab in the early morning hours when he gets a call from Peter.

“Daddy!” Peter’s voice comes through FRIDAY’s speakers, high and breathless. Bruce’s whole face goes pink and he determinedly avoids looking at Tony.

“Hi baby,” Tony says, quickly taking Peter off speaker. “What’s going on, Pete?” He knew Peter was going out with his friends tonight, but he doesn’t hear much of anything in the background, no club music or other voices, and worry spears through his chest. “Where are you?”

“‘m outside,” Peter says, “buuut I didn’t wanna spoop you. So I called you. Hi.”

“Jesus Pete, you walked here?” Tony asks as he sprints out of the lab and up the stairs to the tower’s private lobby.

Peter giggles and makes a shushing noise, then says in a stage whisper, “No Daddy, this nice lady drove me. Her name’s Beatrice. I met her at Side Bar and she bought us drinks!”

“ _Jesus_ , Pete,” Tony swears again. He tells FRIDAY to let the moron in and only stops running when he sees Peter standing in the middle of the lobby, his hands in his hoodie pockets and staring dopily at the ceiling.

“You have such good taste in chandeliers,” Peter says, still staring at the lighting mounted on the ceiling.

Tony grasps him by the shoulders to check he’s in one piece and says distractedly, “Wasn’t me that picked ‘em. Pete, are you drunk?”

Peter binks and looks at Tony, a big smile filling his face. He jumps up into Tony’s arms who catches him with a surprised ‘oof’ and has no choice but to hold Peter up under his thighs. “I’m not _legal_ to drink,” he says into Tony’s ear.

“Don’t remind me,” Tony says drily, marching them into his private elevator and taking it up to the penthouse. “What’re you on then?”

Peter nuzzles his face into Tony’s collar, his slightly sweaty curls tickling his neck. “ _Molly_ ,” he stage-whispers into Tony’s skin before giving him an affectionate nip.

“Hey! Watch it,” Tony says, even as his dick twitches in interest. He carries Peter into the penthouse and dumps him onto the bed unceremoniously. “C’mon, you’re burning up. Take your clothes off, okay?”

Peter waggles his eyebrows at Tony, who just rolls his eyes and goes to fetch Peter’s water bottle from the kitchen. He comes back to Peter buck naked on the bed, his long body stretched out over the silk sheets and staring coyly up at him.

“Peter, sweetheart,” he starts.

“Like it when you call me that,” Peter moans, trailing a hand down his chest and pinching a nipple.

“Peter.” Tony tries again, but he finds that his throat is suddenly dry. “C’mon, you gotta hydrate, can you do that for me?” When Peter just pouts up at him and twists his own nipple harder, Tony adds, “Can you be a good little angel for Daddy and drink up, sweetheart?”

It works. Peter reluctantly sits up and takes the bottle from Tony. “Wish I had somethin’ of _yours_ I could drink up,” he mumbles around his water bottle.

Tony huffs a laugh and runs his hand through Peter’s hair. He’s still a little sweaty and his pupils are dilated enormously, but his temperature isn’t so hot anymore and except for the general loopiness, he doesn’t seem in any danger. “Next time call me and I’ll come pick you up, okay?”

Peter nods, handing Tony his water bottle when he’s done. “But I wanted to be with you as soon as possible.” He loops his long arms around Tony’s neck and crawls into his lap with a little grin. “Wanted to kiss you and suck your fat dick and ride you like a racehorse, Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Tony croaks, his cock hardening under Peter’s ass. “C’mon Pete, you’re higher than the international space station, go to sleep.”

“But I want you so much,” Peter sighs, moving his hand down his stomach to play with his own dick. Tony’s mouth waters at the sight. “Fucked myself this morning thinking ‘bout you, but I didn’t even get to come ‘cause Ned was just in the shower.”

“Yeah?” Tony asks hoarsely, reaching a hand between Peter’s legs and rubbing the pad of his finger against his tight hole. “Wanna show Daddy what you did?”

Peter nods eagerly at him and rolls off of him so he can get the lube out of the nightstand. He arranges himself on the bed, holding himself up on all fours as he sways his ass in the air.

Tony groans and unbuckles his belt, sitting back to enjoy the show. Peter starts off with his index finger. He circles around his hole and nudges it in with a little moan. “Tell Daddy how it feels,” Tony orders.

“Mm. ‘s good, Daddy, tight,” he says softly, sinking his finger in slowly down to the last knuckle. “Been so long since I’ve had you in me,” he laments, even though it can’t have been more than 24 hours at the most.

“Good boy,” Tony says, wrapping a hand around himself and squeezing slowly just to start. “Can you add a second finger for me, move them around a bit? I wanna see that sweet little hole of yours sucking you in.”

Peter shivers at his words and nods. He pulls his hand back and adds more lube, then reaches between his legs and pushes two fingers in together, quicker and in one smooth motion this time. He moans at the intrusion, arching his back towards Tony like he’s trying to feel him behind. “Daddy… Mm, is this good, Daddy?” He asks, slowly moving his fingers in little clockwise motions, the muscles in his wrist jumping with each aching stroke.

“That’s beautiful, baby,” Tony praises, making a tight circle with his hand and pumping his cock in rhythm with Peter’s fingers. “Think you can find your sweet spot like that?”

Peter licks his lips and spreads his knees further apart, pushing his fingers in deeper and whining. “It’s hard,” he whines, looking back at Tony with wide eyes, his usual warm brown just a thin ring around his dilated pupils. “Daddy, please?” He begs, “Please, can you help me?”

Tony thinks about it, continuing to stroke his cock. Peter watches transfixed as a bead of precome collects at the tip. “I don’t think so,” Tony says with an exaggerated disappointment in his voice. “See, I only help good boys - boys who don’t go around giving Daddy a heart attack. Good boys don’t just get in cars with _random strangers_ , sweetheart.”

“Oh, Daddy!” He protests, pouting adorably at him. “I only wanted to get to you!”

Tony shakes his head firmly. “That doesn’t excuse bad behavior.” He groans as he pumps his dick a little harder. “You took matters into your own hands then, I think you can take care of this yourself.”

Peter gives him another pleading look, but when he realizes that Tony’s not budging, he sniffles and pushes his fingers back into himself with faster thrusts, twisting his wrist every which way to try and get to his prostate. “Daddy,” he cries pitifully over the sound of his wet hole sucking in his skinny fingers. “Please, Daddy, I can’t do it myself!”

“Yes you can baby,” Tony encourages. “Try a better angle, hm?”

Peter nods fervently and drops down to his chest, his round ass stuck high in the air for Tony to admire. With a bit more clumsy stretching, he gets it and arches his back in a sharp bow, panting into the pillows. “ _Ah_ , Daddy, c’mon please, please will you touch me?”

Tony bites his lower lip hard, precome leaking out the tip of his cock. “Not yet, baby. I wanna see you stretch yourself, show me how needy your little hole can be for Daddy, huh?”

Whining high in his chest, Peter twitches his ass but obediently curls in a third finger, scissoring them apart and stretching his puffy rim for Tony. “Feels empty,” he mourns breathlessly, “not the same as your fingers Daddy. Wish it was you, been thinking about your dick all day.”

“Yeah? I bet you have, filthy whore that you are,” Tony groans, fucking his fist harder. “Look at you, opening up for Daddy’s cock. Were you aching for me at the club tonight?” Peter nods vigorously into the pillows. “Did you dance with any man that’d have you, let them grind their cocks all over this slutty ass?”

Peter sobs and shakes his head back and forth, his neck and shoulders pink with arousal and shame. “I didn’t, Daddy, promise, I only danced, didn’t let ‘em touch me, I swear!”

“Course you did baby,” Tony purrs, his climax pulling up slow and tight in his balls. “Such a tempting thing like you though, what’d you tell those men when they grabbed you and tried to carry you off with them?”

Peter shudders, rocking his hips back in stuttered movements onto his fingers. His cock drips onto the sheets below him and he gasps, “T- Told them I was taken!”

“Yeah, baby?” Tony grabs Peter’s hip with one hand, stilling him. “Taken by who?”

“You, Daddy,” he cries, “Told them it was you!”

Hissing, Tony reaches down and bats Peter’s fingers out of the way, ignoring his sobs of relief and he guides the wet tip of his aching cock into that intoxicating heat. “Taken by _who_ , sweetheart?” he orders, gritting his teeth as Peter’s ass sucks him in greedily.

Peter screams, “Tony Stark!” and he slides home with a deep thrust, shooting his come inside Peter as he does.

Tony grabs his hips with both hands and hauls him back, impaling Peter on his cock and only moving them enough to ride out his orgasm with sharp, animalistic little grunts. Peter’s arms have long given up supporting him and he lays propped up on just his chest and knees, spread open wide to accommodate Tony. He pants open-mouthed into the silk sheets, his eyes vacant with pleasure as Tony’s cock continues spurting come into him, filling his hole up with his seed.

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Tony breathes, slowing down to roll his hips into Peter with longer, smoother thrusts. “My good boy,” he praises, reaching down so he can brush Peter’s hair out of his face. “My little troublemaker.”

“Daddy?” Peter says in a small voice, turning his cheek so he can look at Tony with his huge dark eyes.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you touch me?”

Tony grins, reaches around Peter’s waist to tease at his swollen cock. “What, this little thing?”

Peter flushes a delicious pink and nods.

“Depends how nice you beg, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
